


Trusted with His Life

by sophycroft



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Gen, aftermath of the destruction of alderaan, i'm not sure if mon's helping or not and mon's not sure either, leia needs a warm blanket and a hug, references canonical character deaths, rogue one broke my emotions, which is good for my creative muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophycroft/pseuds/sophycroft
Summary: A few months after the events of Rogue One and A New Hope, Mon Mothma seeks Leia Organa out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this struck me in the middle of lunch at Ruby Tuesday's, and I hope it hurts you as much as it hurt me because this is ridiculous

The dissolution of the Senate, the destruction of Alderaan, and the successful but costly battles at Scarif and Yavin had sent Mon Mothma scrambling to stabilize the Alliance. Bail Organa had not only been her friend but an integral part of their rebellion against the Empire. Without Alderaan, the Alliance had to find support elsewhere; thankfully, the Empire’s callous disregard for the lives of Imperial citizens as emphasized by the Death Star had brought new allies to their side.

During all of this, Mon had made herself a promise. When she was able, she would speak to Leia Organa. That opportunity would not come for some months.

“You wanted to see me, Senator?”

She looked up. At sixteen and a newly appointed senator, Princess Leia Organa had been somewhat naive but filled with fire, strength, and purpose. Now, this girl -no, young woman- before her still had fire and purpose enough to light the galaxy aflame, but her outward strength was tempered by inner paralyzing grief, and her naivety had given way to the world-weariness that was far too common these days.

Mon smiled kindly. “Yes, I did. Thank you for making time to see me. And I think it would be appropriate for us to drop titles in private. After all, we were colleagues in the Senate, and we are colleagues again now in the Alliance. Won't you have a seat?”

Leia returned the smile with one of her own. Bail had trained her well. Few who saw that smile would be able to tell that it was forced. She accepted the offered seat graciously.

The two ex-senators chatted mildly for a time. This was familiar. This was safe. Small talk was a dance eminently familiar to politicians and a welcome relief in its mindless monotony from the stresses of running an organized rebellion.

After a few minutes of this, however, Leia got down to business. “Was there something in particular that you wanted to speak to me about, Mon?”

The older woman grew more serious in turn. “I did, yes.” She paused, struggling for once to find the proper words. “You are aware that I was present on Yavin until the Battle of Scarif?” At Leia’s nod, she continued. “I had a conversation prior to my departure that I believe you would want to be made aware of. Your father…”

Mon trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't tell this deceptively fragile young woman that her father had said he trusted her with his life. Not when he had lost that life with Alderaan as his daughter had watched helplessly on. The princess didn't need to add that guilt to her already burdened conscience.

So, Mon Mothma resolved to tell a kind lie rather than a hard truth.

“Your father was very proud of you. He told me, just before he left, that he would be entrusting the mission to someone he trusted completely. I don't pretend to have known your father better than you did or to better know how he felt about you, but I thought his words might bring you some comfort in the coming years. Your father believed in you, Leia, and I believe that you will do great things for the Cause.”

There. That was the truth in generalities, if not in specifics.

Mon Mothma watched as Princess Leia ruthlessly stamped down on her emotional reaction to hearing from her father beyond the grave. When the young woman made her excuses, Mon let her go without complaint. She hoped she'd made the right decision for the situation.

She'd been hoping that a lot, lately.


End file.
